Pranks and Other Awesomeness- SEASON 2
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: IT'S BACK! WITH REVISED RULES AND NEW CHARACTERS, THIS HIT REALITY SHOW HAS RETURNED FOR ANOTHER THRILL-PACKED SEASON! AS ALWAYS, SEND ME YOUR DARES! ((Rated T just in case))
1. THE PREMIER OF SEASON 2!

*Cue epic music*

Wizard: Oh hai dere! Welcome to the second season of PRANKS AND OTHER AWESOMENESS! In our last season, we destroyed the world, pissed off a few Hetalians, destroyed the Irken Empire, turned the Organization against itself, and ate tacos. Sounds like fun, huh?  
Well, now I'm back and I FINALLY have more time to work on little things like this, so I am re-starting my beautiful Prank show!  
Now, here are the revised rules!

DA RULES  
No excessive swearing. Swearing will always be edited((somewhat)), but I don't want to spend more time hacking the entries to bits than actually writing.  
I would like to keep the show at Rated T. Kissing dares/ pranks are fine. Making out is allowed now. But no Lemons, we have young readers.  
Daring and pranks relating to other shows/books, unless told otherwise an episode in advance, are prohibited. So unless I tell you that Harry Potter pranks will be allowed in the next chapter, no dares like: "I dare Zim and Dib to go fill Snape's room with shampoo" or "I dare Demyx to eat an every- flavored bean."  
I apologize to those of you who liked this rule, but the anti-Yaoi/Yuri rules are no longer in effect. ^^ See the second rule for guidelines on this.  
No hate comments or offensive material. I will decide what is offensive or not.  
Violence is recommended, but not too much gore. Again, young readers...  
Finally, this story was originally exclusively for DeviantArt and Fanfiction members. I am proud to announce that this will be now posted on Google+ as well! *applause from the audience* More now than before, however, I must ask you please leave a nickname for yourself in your entries, and please submit all ideas via comment or review- depending which website you are viewing this on.

THE FOLLOWING FANDOMS ARE ACCEPTABLE  
Hetalia  
Kingdom Hearts  
Invader Zim  
Nazi Zombies  
((New!)) Pewdiepie

THE FOLLOWING FANDOMS ARE BANNED  
Warriors((This was really annoying to write, sorry!))  
Digimon((Just... No.))

((InuYasha, Harry Potter, and Star Wars will be allowed at a later time, when I so choose.))

Wizard: AND NOW, AFTER A LONG BREAK FROM THE DRAMA AND EXCITEMENT OF THIS SHOW, WE HAVE:  
ALICE, KAIDA, AND XARA, MY SPLIT PERSONALITIES!

Kaida: Hai! ^_^ I used to be Princess! And Xara was Dark, so don't be upset, we are still here!

THE ENTIRE ORGANIZATION ((PLUS OCS)) IN SMALL CHUNKS!

Axel:...  
Marluxia: Hello...  
Alyx: *sighs*  
Vexel: :3

DIB, ZIM, GAZ, TAK, AND GIR!

Dib: Hello, I am a paranormal investigator who specializes in-

Zim: YOU WILL ALL BOW BEFORE MY AMAAAZING POWER!

Dib: Zim! I was talking!

Zim: Oh, be quiet, filthy slime...

Dib: … *sits down on a couch by Zim and leans on his shoulder*

Kib: *walks in* You forgot me, moron. I'm still here.

Wizard:... and Kib is back... yipee...

DR. RICHTOFEN!

Richtofen: Hello! ^^ I vill not be seen usually, because I am very busy!

FRANCE, GERMANY, ITALY, AND ENGLAND!

France: Bonjour~ *is holding England gently* I am glad we 'ave been allowed to be part of zis.

AND FINALLY, STEPHANO. PIGGY, AND MR CHAIR!

Piggy: Yeeeeah...

Stephano: =_=

I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR DARES! BAI!


	2. The first two dares!

Wizard: Alright, until we can get people to do longer dare lists, i'll do a short episode here. -_- Our first dare is from my dear friend Jay and her OCs!  
*Two girls appear*  
Jay: Hey!  
Xyla: Hi. ^^  
Wizard: I MISSED YOOOOOOU *glomps them both*  
Xyla: …?  
Xara: *sighs* Alright, let's get on with it.  
Jay: *laughing, gets out from under Wizard* I dare my OC to play endless pop music to Zim!  
Zim: Eh?  
*straps appear coming out of the chair and they tightly bind up Zim*  
Zim: WHAT IS THIS?!  
Xyla: Yay! *a small flute appears*  
Zim: I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOUR STOOPID "POPPY" MUSIC! NEVEEEEEEER!  
Xyla: *gets ready to play*  
Zim: YOU CANNOT MAKE ME! I AM ZIIIIIIIIM!  
Xyla: *starts to play "Glad You Came" on her flute*  
Zim: I- … *quiets down to listen*  
Wizard: *humming with the music* ^^  
Xyla: *dances a little bit, starting to get to the end of the song...*  
Xara: *actually smiles a bit*  
Zim:... That...  
Dib:... *starts clapping* That was amazing...  
Xyla: Thank you! *bows deeply*  
Wizard: ALRIGHT next one is from FelineGal-  
Xara: Who, by the way, is the reason we even considered a second season, so you all had better thank her...  
Wizard: Right! Anyway, she wants Dib and Zim to switch species for seven episodes!  
Dib: Wait, what?  
Zim: WHAT?! *still tied down and is now trying to get loose*  
Wizard: Yay! *snaps and purple smoke fills the room, then when it clears you see two different looking boys*  
Dib:... *tall and skinny with green skin, and is wearing a black and blue variation of the Irken Uniform, and has glasses still*  
Zim: *has spiky black hair and wears jeans and a red t-shirt with an irken symbol on it* Er... what just happened- *sees Dib* You're Irken now!  
Dib: And you're human! 0_0  
Wizard: Haha! And now I have a dare ^^  
Xara: Oh dear lord...  
Wizard: Dib and Zim must kiss. Now.  
Dib: Wh-What?  
Zim: !  
Wizard: Yus. Or the prophecy shall not be fulfilled that spaketh: "AND THUS WIZARD FANGIRLED AND DIED"  
Dib: erm...  
Zim: Uh...  
*LE SEXY FRANCE APPEARS*  
France: Bonjour, Wizard~ *winks*  
Wizard: *fangirls and dies*  
Xara:...  
*FelineGal's voice suddenly sounds from above*  
FelineGal: Hello everyone! I have one more dare that applies to every episode! The world MUST EXPLODE at the end of each episode from now on!  
Xara: But think of the costs of re-building every damn time we blow up!  
FelineGal: Does it sound like I care?  
Kaida: Who's FelineGal anyway?  
Xara: Iunno...  
Alice: She is an evil overlord who watches our show from afar. *cue ominous music*  
Xara: Really?  
Alice: Yes. She is more powerful then all of us put together.  
Xara: Is there anyway to stop her?  
Alice: Perhaps... I dunno! I'll think about it! ^^  
((Le Obvious Foreshadowing))  
Ghost!Wizard: Anyway, glad I got a few dares, but i'm hoping for much more next episode. Love you all!  
*The world explodes*


	3. The Return of old friends

Wizard: *runs in* Sorry I was late, I was making a let's play video...  
Xara: FINALLY. A couple old friends are dropping by this episode...  
Wizard: Really? Who?  
Xara: Bl-  
*A shape shrouded in mist tentatively drops a wet paper by Wizard before it shifts back into the corner*  
Wizard: …? What's this? *picks it up tenatively* A note...  
Xara: That looks like Sarcul's handwriting...  
Wizard: "Please send Italy to hold a pasta-eating contest concerning any and all characters he wishes to have participate."  
Feliciano: Ve~ Really? :D  
Ludwig: Mein gott... =_=  
Wizard: That's what it says! ^_^  
Feliciano: *grabs Ludwig's arm* Come on, Germany! Let's go eat pastaaa~  
Ludwig: N-Nein, I need to vork...  
Feliciano: Please? It will be so very fun...  
Ludwig:... f-fine... *stands up and sighs*  
Feliciano: Hooray! *drags Ludwig off*  
Wizard: ^^ Awwwww GerIta ish so kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... X3  
Xara: *carefully takes the paper and reads on* "I have to say I am not very organized, but I also permit a bunker to spawn someday that'll prevent all you from dying every time the world blows up."  
*Bunker spawns*  
Wizard: Yus! *runs inside* OMG AN XBOX.  
Xara: … *sighs and reads more* "I do hope the water doesn't make this crumble... Princess, or however you are called now, go and try to harness light into a prism or such like to bathe your..."  
Kaida: Huh? Bathe my what?  
Alice: Cooontinue...  
Xara: … "...Your dark sister in a rainbow, of which she must remain in for the entirety of this chapter..."  
Alice: Pffft... *starts snickering*  
Xara: … "...For I am understanding that rainbows are associated with happiness, and this will annoy her? that is what dares are about, yes?" No it's not!  
Alice: Yus it is. This WHOLE show is just to annoy you, Xara. *laughs*  
Xara: SHUT UP!  
Kaida Wheeeeeee! *skips around Xara and suddenly a rainbow of light surrounds the older girl*  
Xara: !  
Kaida: *giggles and takes the paper* ...I can't read. DX  
Alice: I'll do it. *takes it again* Oh gosh, this is fragile... um... "While at it, have the shortest human here choose a song that they and one other must dance to in front of everyone else."  
Wizard: *walks out* That's Zim, obviously.  
Zim: NEVEER! I REFUUSE TO ADMIT THAT I AM A FILTHY STINKING STOOPID HYUUMAN!  
Wizard: DO IT NOW.  
Zim: NO.  
Wizard: …  
Alice: *holds up a knife*  
Zim: 0_0  
Alice: Do. It. Now.  
Zim: F-Fine!  
Alice: … "Then the person who is the most shy must venture out into this cloud of fog, and I will only reveal myself to him or her. Partly."  
Kaida: ...I'll go... *walks over to the cloud* … EEK!  
Alice: KaiKai! *runs over to the cloud, and a bunch of water droplets hit her face, then she is sucked into the cloud as the mist expands*  
Xara: Good riddance...  
*Alice and Kaida fall out of the mist suddenly, soaked with water and shivering*  
Xara: Dammit...  
*the mist retreats to the corner*  
Xara:... Let's see... "The loudest creature here must give an inspiring speech about either how grand their race is, or how powerful that person is, and if they can get at least one person to agree with their cause, then they have inspired someone and therefore they pass. If no one is moved by their words they'll find themselves covered in an extremely rubbery and bouncy goo, much like being inside of a bouncy ball."  
Wizard: Zim is gone so...  
GIR: HAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!  
Xara: We have a winner... -_-  
GIR: I LIEK CHEEESE! ITS SOO GOOD TO EATS ALL DA TIME! AND MONKEYS LIEK WALNUTS TOOOO-  
*3 hours later*  
GIR: -AND THEN I SAID "HAI DERE LADY" AND SHE WAS MAH FRIEND FOREVER AND I LUV DA PRETTY LADY ^^ *hugs Gaz*  
Gaz:... get off.  
GIR: ^^ Heehee!  
*GIR is suddenly trapped in the goo*  
GIR: WHEEEEEEHEEEHEEEEEHEEEEEEEEE E! *starts bouncing everywhere*  
Xara: Oh dear lord... =_= No...  
Alice: Um... the other dares will take to long on this paper, so we'll do them another time. ^^ Next, we have some old friends!  
Wizard: Who?  
Zera: Yay, I get to give dares now.  
Blez: SILENCE HUMAN.  
Wizard: OMFG I MISSED YOOOOOU!  
Xara: … *sighs* What's wrong with Blez today anyway?  
Zera: ...Blez drank some coffee, so she'll be pretty hyped up on it for a while...  
Alice: You two have the same name... 0_o  
Xara: This will be confusing... uhg. anyway, what are your dares?  
Arianna: Kib. Sing Summer Paradise by Simple Plan  
Zera: Aw. I love that song. ^w^  
Arianna: Shut up.  
Kib: *takes her in his arms* Of course I will. *smiles, then backs away and the lights dim*  
My heart is sinking as I'm lifting up  
Above the clouds away from you  
And I can't believe I'm leaving  
Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do  
But someday I will find my way back  
To where your name is written in the sand  
Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da  
Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat Oh-oh  
My soul is broken  
Streets are frozen  
I can't stop these feelings melting through  
And I'd give away a thousand days, oh  
Just to have another one with you  
Well real life can wait  
We're crashing like waves  
Playing in the sand  
Holding your hand  
Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da  
Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat Oh-oh  
Wizard: Wait, the next part is a rap...  
Kip: *starts rapping* The promises that we made  
To about our friends  
Thinking about it  
Sunshine under trees  
Summer time on the beach  
Oh fine we get closer  
Under them trees  
Baby girl, you really got to me  
It's 3 o'clock, and we're together  
And the time doesn't leave  
In a heartbeat girl, sex on the beach  
Don't stand your world, ask me I'm rich  
Loving you girl, is the best part of me  
Wizard: 0_0  
Someday I will find my way back  
To where your name is written in the sand  
Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da  
Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
I remember where we first kissed  
How I didn't wanna leave your lips  
And how I've never ever felt so high  
La-da-da-da-da  
Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat Oh-oh  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat

Kib: Did you like it? *kisses her*  
Wizard: That was... just slightly... OOC... for him... 0_o  
Xara: Shut up Wizard...  
Wizard: You shut up.  
Xara: SCREW YOU.  
Zera: WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN? D: Anyway, STEPHANO. Dress in a Christmas hat and dance around. :3 DANCE WITH PIGGEH.  
Stephano: No.  
Piggy: :3 Only a christmas hat?  
Stephano: =_= I will not.  
Piggy: Yeeeah... ;) I want to see that...  
Stephano: Never. *places a hand on his sword*  
Piggy: You know you liek...  
Stephano: *draws the sword and points it at piggy* Don't say another word or I shall kill you.  
Piggy: *mopes in a corner*  
Blez: LET IT RAIN SUGARRRRRRR. *laughs maniacally and grabs Dibbeh by the hand* LET'S DANCE. *dances with Dib*  
Xara: um...  
Zera: ...how...romantic...? XD  
Xara: More like bizzare...  
Arianna: *rolls eyes*  
Zera: Stop dat Ari, you just jelly cuz Kib won't do that with you. XD  
Arianna: Am not! *blushes and looks away*  
Kib: I would never dance like that with her. *grabs her hands and dances slowly and more romantically, which is odd that it was, as he was bloody from... heaven knows what...*  
Zera: Anyway. GERITA. YESH. GERMANY AND ITALY KISS. :33333  
Wizard: They are gone DANG IT ALL! DX  
Blez: EVERYONE DRAW A PICTURE OF A PICKLE. THE BEST DRAWING GETS A PICKLE AWARD. THE PERSON THAT DREW THE WORSE WILL BE PELTED WITH PICKLES. AND GET A BUCKET OF RANCH DUMPED ON THEM  
Xara: What's wrong with you? I thought you were cool...  
Zera: Ya know, you could stop yelling anytime now...  
Blez: NEVAR! *runs around the room until she smacks into a wall and is knocked unconscious*  
Xara: Thank god...  
Zera: ... Dibbeh, tie her up.  
Dib: Um... 0_o  
Zera: *raises eyebrows* XD  
Dib: Haha.. Nice joke... ^^"  
Zera: No really. I don't want her running wild if she wakes up again.  
Dib: Erm... okay... *goes out to get rope*  
Arianna: I-  
Zera: I dare Kib to write a poem for Arianna :3  
Arianna: SHUT UP. *throws a pickle at Zera*  
Zera: *dodges* lol XP  
Kib: *pulls Arianna close again* I shall. Remind me next episode and I will have a poem for you. *kisses her gently*  
Arianna: I dare Germany to kill a Jew.  
Zera: ARI, THAT IS VERY OFFENSIVE EVEN THOUGH FUNNY. XD  
Wizard: PFFFFFFFT I CAN'T... NO... XD  
Arianna: And Italy gets no pasta the rest of the chapter.  
Zera: Now that's just plain mean. D:  
Wizard: Won't work. He's at a pasta eating convention.  
Zera: Then...  
Arianna: Someone paint Stephano blue.  
Stephano: What is it with you people and torturing me?  
Piggy: *snickering*  
Mr. Chair: Pig-  
Piggy: Shh...  
Mr. Chair: I... um...  
Piggy: Follow me. ;) *they leave the room*  
Wizard: o-o  
Xara: … Oh great... =_=  
Zera: And finally, at the end of the chapter, EVERYONE TAKE A VACATION TO THE BEACH. :3  
Wizard: Yaaaaaay!  
Zera: Also, I dare YOU, Wizard, to write more for Kibbeh's story thing :3  
Wizard: *slinks away and hides* ((I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSY DX))  
*The intercom comes back on*  
FelineGal: Not bad, but just so you know, i am not an evil overlord.  
Wizard: What?  
Alice: Oh... I thought you were... *is eating fried chicken*  
FelineGal: In fact i love animals and hate the fact that people eat some of them.  
Alice: … *hides her fried chicken behind her back*  
*flames surround everyone*  
FelineGal: And i sometimes dream about being a superhero, so i take  
slight offense in being called Evil.  
Alice: Sorry... *hides as well*  
Xara: Anyway... um... let's just... end here...  
Francis: I will not be joining you all on ze beach!~  
Wizard: Why not?  
Francis: I 'ave a date. ;)  
Wizard: With England?  
Francis: No... Angeleterre is not very 'appy with me lately...  
Wizard: With who then?  
*2p!Iceland walks in*  
Egil:...  
Wizard: Icey?!  
Francis: Oui~ *holds Egil close and kisses him* Now, if you will excuse us...  
Egil: *smiles at the audience and waves shyly*  
Francis: Shall we leave?  
Egil:... Y-Yes. *they walks out, hand in hand*  
Wizard: Awww... Bye everyo-  
*THE WORLD EXPLODES AGAIN*


End file.
